The Careers - Analysis
by thecatclouder
Summary: For tributes that had trained all their lives they certainly went down rather easily... mostly killed by Katniss the Magnificent herself. Want a simple analysis of the details. Read here... don't forget to comment.
1. 74th Hunger Games

This is a summary of the Careers in the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. Really, they trained for this their whole lives? Disclaimer: I own nothing. Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games.

**74th Hunger Games:**

**District 1:**

**Marvel: **He got killed awfully easily. Seriously, a single arrow. Wouldn't he have thought to try and dodge or something, with all his years of training and all. Retaliation was sure to be expected seeing as he had just killed Katniss's ally.

**Glimmer: **The ditzy girl from 1, who was very beautiful. Then she wasn't anymore, because Katniss dropped a Tracker Jacker nest on her. Highly trained? She didn't make it to the final 10. Mainly just there to show how brilliant Katniss is at indirectly killing people whilst up in trees.

**District 2:**

**Cato: **The glorified death only because he was casted as the main baddy. Still, he was not even able to kill Peeta. And Peeta almost managed to kill himself once in the Hunger Games (nightlock) and three times in Catching Fire (no swimming ability, the force field, and the fog). And Cato failed to kill Peeta _twice. _That is saying something.

**Clove: **Yet another example of why those portrayed as the baddies should not say cool lines. They will likely get killed while doing so. Notice, when the goody does it, it is perfectly alright. They'll survive. Oh, and Clove is also good with knives, never misses unless the person she is aiming for is Katniss. Attempt 1: Katniss puts the backpack up. Attempt 2: Instead of a death blow the knife only cuts Katniss's forehead open. Not killed by Katniss, but Katniss was there. See a theme developing? Anyone?

**District 4:**

**Male (unnamed): **Killed in the bloodbath. No training score or name was mentioned, so we can assume he was insignificant. Reason 1 why in the movie District 4 was no longer a Career district. The only Career not killed with Katniss at least present.

**Female (unnamed): **Killed in the same way as Glimmer... by Katniss (definite theme). Ditto to the rest of the above. District 4 really did not do well in the 74th Hunger Games.

Stay tuned for the Career Analysis of the 75th annual Hunger Games, coming soon. Review please and it will come sooner. Don't forget to follow and favourite.


	2. 75th Hunger Games

**Hey all, time for the second and probably final instalment of Career Analysis as I am going to be out of Careers after this. Bear in mind that this is a 75th Hunger Games, and that they are all victors at this stage. Seriously, I have absolutely no idea how some of them managed to become victors to begin with. **

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games. I do not. **

**75th Hunger Games:**

**District 1:**

**Gloss: **Killed by Katniss similar to the way Marvel was. Despite apparently still being strong _and _a victor, going into a fight to the death _again _knowing from experience never to let his guard down, he got killed incredibly easily with an arrow to his temple. _Very _similar to the way Marvel was killed, even killing one of Katniss's allies before she killed him. Gloss was likely Marvel's mentor, or at the very least he would have watched Marvel's and enough other deaths to know what to avoid. From training _and _mentoring. And he had done it before, being a _victor... _I could go on. I really could.

**Cashmere: **As the movie is not out yet there is no other perspective, but in the 75th Hunger Games Cashmere did _nothing _except get killed. She was not mentioned to do anything in the bloodbath, and most of the victors were killed off by the clock rather than each other. There seems to be no evidence that she had the skill to win in the first place, and was probably just very lucky. She got killed just after Gloss, during an attack which they strategized (how could they have ever won with those tactics). To be fair, that could have just been shock or something... either way, _how _was she ever a victor?

**District 2:**

**Brutus: **A brutal victor that couldn't wait to get into the 75th Hunger Games, was very decent, then eventually was killed... drumroll please... by _Peeta. _Peeta, who had got himself nearly killed four (I know I said it was three in the first chapter but I realized I missed out that time with the monkeys) times in the 75th Hunger Games alone, and whose only prior albeit indirect kill was Foxface. Hmm, wonder how that happened...?

**Enobaria: **Actually managed to survive the whole Hunger Games storyline, something that is rare with all of the pointless deaths that happen in Mockingjay. This was due to her being such a minor character that they basically forgot about her until she was added in again right at the end. Not much more to say... oh, she tore somebody's throat out with her teeth in her first games. And she likes knives. That's about it really.

**District 4: (the District that apparently would be Careers, but in this one don't seem to be. In fact, they are Katniss the Magnificent's allies)**

**Finnick: **A really cool character that was definitely not a Career (having won at 14), but had received enough training to be fantastic with a trident like a certain Greek God. Gets killed off pointlessly (they could easily all have got out) in Mockingjay for no particular reason by mutts which weren't necessary for the story at all. Also, spent most of that book mentally disorientated, which is what usually happens to the interesting characters if they survive. Which he didn't in the end. Nah, never mind, Prim was also a good character in Mockingjay... um... never mind again.

**Mags: **Was once a Career (probably), Finnick's mentor, and... you know what, this one actually made sense. If you want to see some which made less sense reread the others. The only strange part was when she selflessly walked into the fog so Peeta could be rescued, but that was given an explanation in the books anyway.

**And that is it folks. If you want to see any more parodies message me some requests. I have written some Twilight parodies if you want to read them. I parody three types of stories: those I really like, those I really hate, and those I see massive plot holes in. You want to guess which is which? Anybody? Either way, that's basically all. **

**Yay, this is the first fan fiction longer than a one shot I have finished so far. XD. If you are a Hunger Games fan, please read and review my other story because it has very few readers so I am updating it less. Seriously, there are basically no readers except my brother and this one other follower. Ah, never mind, here is not the place. But still, if anybody wants to see that one finished, REVIEW. **


End file.
